


14 Inches

by Splittergheist



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Demiromantic Raphael Santiago, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Lesbian Rosa Santiago, Trans Rosa Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splittergheist/pseuds/Splittergheist
Summary: A tiny oneshot about Raphael and Rosa repairing a sink together. That's it. Just some happiness I think we all need and deserve.
Relationships: Raphael Santiago & Rosa Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	14 Inches

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Raphael is bad at handiwork, except for sewing. Yes, he works as a florist in a flowershop he owns with Magnus. Yes, Rosa is and always was trans in my head. And yes, Rosa works as scientist for NASA.  
> No, none of these facts come up explicitly, but they're canon and the showrunners can drag them out of my cold, dead hands.  
> Thank you for your attention.

**“I need the 14 inch wrench.”** Raphael's gaze skipped to the colourful array of tools spread on the bathroom floor in front of him. A silent beat went by, only interrupted by the soft clinking of metal against metal. Rosa sighed, then pointed to the one she's meant, and added: **“ _Dark blue_.”** Only then, the florist spotted the one she needed, quickly handing it to her. In the background, they had the radio playing, Maroon 5 desperately screaming for sugar. **“Okay, no, 12 inch.”** Handing him back the wrench, she pointed to the smaller one right next to the gap the 14 inch one had occupied just moments before. **“ _Teal_. Yes, thanks.”**

Raphael watched her struggle with the metal ring for a few seconds, before it suddenly gave, a relieved sigh escaping his sister. **“You know, I never thought a toolset in pride colours would ever be more practical than– you know, it already is, being _what it is_.”** Magnus had gifted him that box when they'd first moved in here, more as a joke, but of course it was fully functional; Raphael had rolled his eyes, mumbling something about how _they only care about pride when they can profit from us_ or something, but now sitting on the floor, having the whole rainbow spread out in front of him, the colourful tools helped in bridging his lack of knowledge or experience in this specific field and Rosa's expertise in mechanical work and obvious reflex to use the correct terms.

Rosa laughed, wiping across her forehead – he decided to not mention the smear of black _something_ , that her hand left in its wake. She'd see it on her own when they would clean up this mess. **“Because you don't need to know any of their names since they're colour-coded? Yeah, I can imagine that's practical.”** She got another three turns in before the pipe she'd been wanting to loosen came off. **“There you go.”**

Carefully placing the pipe onto the tiles, her fingers reached into the piece of pipe that was still attached to the wall, peach nail polish vanishing into the darkness. Raphael wondered, not for the first time since they've started repairing the sink a few minutes ago, how come that Rosa wasn't more concerned about her nails losing the polish thanks to all the dirt and water and soap she was handling - and not for the first time in those few minutes, did he ask himself if pointing that out, would support any internalized sexism and unnecessary gender role mindset his sister may still be struggling with, or if his concern for that nail polish was valid. After all, it took more than a few minutes to make those nails look that good, she's _told_ him often enough.

As it was, Rosa pulled a tense face, Raphael realizing she was pulling at whatever was blocking the pipe - but the... _thing_ that she dropped onto the tiles only moments later, like a cat would a dead mouse, with a proud smile and everything, didn't stand a chance. He blinked. **"What exactly am I looking at?"** Raphael asked, deadpan expression.

 **"You want me to dissect it?"** she gave teasingly, already reaching for the violet wrench again, to - what the florist could only assume was gonna be to - use it in lack of a scalpel.

He immediately shook his head. **"No, no, please, I pass."** He must've pulled a hilariously disgusted face, because Rosa burst into laughter. Again.


End file.
